StevDev
(originally known as Steven09876 and later known as Steve820 or SteazySteve) is a retired administrator of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. He first became an administrator on June 3, 2014. He joined HHW on October 13, 2012 (PDT). After retiring from HHW in September 2016, he eventually disabled his Steve820 account and created a new account, SteazySteve. He later returned after renaming that account StevDev in 2018, before retiring from the wiki once again in 2019. History Steve820 first discovered the wiki after doing a Google search, which lead to the Scratchpad wiki. On that wiki, he discovered this wiki through a link he found. Steve first found the wiki back in September 2012, and began plans for his first season that month. Steve worked on his first season (2100 Atlantic hurricane season) for a period of almost a month before releasing it on October 21, 2012. It took that long because he tried to make it look as good as possible. He learned how to make infoboxes, timelines, and other stuff by viewing the source code on Wikipedia articles and other HHW articles. He worked on that season a little day by day, saving the whole season source code on his computer, and the final result came out like this. The season was very good for a new user, but the tracks were very primitive (made on Google Earth). At that time, he didn't expect he would stay on the wiki for long. He got more addicted to the wiki afterward, improving his 2100 season and releasing other seasons. On the 2060 Mediterranean cyclone season, his 3rd released season, he used better tracks for the first time. In spring 2013, Steve820 left the wiki to pursue a break until "June or July" because he was busy on other sites, school, etc. At that time, it was a break long enough that it could have been possible for him to forget the wiki and never come back. But luckily, Steve returned on June 24, 2013. Steve's golden age started there. He released new seasons every other week and actively contributed. He released the super hyperactive seasons 10,000 Pacific typhoon season and 20,000 Atlantic hurricane season, the latter of which is currently the most active season on the wiki, exceeding 1,000 storms. On June 3, 2014, Steve became an admin on the wiki, but never gained bureaucrat status by the time he "left for good" in May 2015. He left due to lacking interest in hurricanes and the annoying underage users of the time. He regained his interest over the Northern Hemisphere hurricane season, but was still reluctant to return to HHW until he was certain most of the bad stuff about the early 2015 wiki have dissipated. On March 21, 2016, he announced his return, but didn't fully return until May 1st, when he released his first season in a long time (his prediction for the 2016 Pacific hurricane season). The first time he came to HHW chat was on May 6th, but Steve became inactive afterward for a month due to a move from Huntington Beach to Victorville that he and his family had to prepare and do. In June 2016, Steve returned officially, and quickly gained admin status. He then retired from HHW in September 2016 and has not returned since. Trivia *He is a male. *He is 19. *His username combines "Steve" (a shorthand form of his real name, "Steven") and "820" (standing for his birthday, August 20). *He comes on chat often, though not every single day (yet). *He's entering his senior year of high school in August. *He enjoys pizza, hot dogs, ice cream, and pastries (cake, donuts, etc.) but also enjoys eating healthy food. *He enjoys the Atlantic the most, the East Pacific second, and he doesn't really care about other basins. *He's kind of a computer and internet addict. *He enjoys listening to music (any genre). He listens to the latest pop hits a lot, and has been listening to the latest hits since he was 12. *He was interested in hurricanes ever since soon after his 11th birthday. *He joined this wiki at the relatively young age of 13. *He is also interested in extreme sports, theme parks/rollercoasters, sports, other weather (tornadoes, etc), earthquakes, outer space, and other stuff. *When he is older, he hopes to be either a meteorologist, astronomer, or help others in the form of being a firefighter, police officer, or something else. He has also taken interest in possibly pursing a music career. Personality He sometimes tries his best to entertain and make people laugh on chat. He is a chilled, relaxed, friendly person. He tries to be nice to everyone, except for the mean users. Category:Administrators Category:2012 Users Category:Active Users Category:Male Users